Various electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, or the like) may output notifications to the user via auditory, visual, or tactile means. Visual notifications may be displayed on a display of the electronic device. Auditory notifications may be outputted via a speaker of the electronic device.
For tactile notifications, a motor or haptic engine may be embedded in a smart phone, and the motor or haptic engine may be driven to notify the smart phone's user of an event generated in the smart phone.
For example, when the user touches the smart phone using his or her finger, the smart phone may detect the user's touch and output vibrations using the motor in the smart phone based on the detection.
As described above, using the motor in the smart phone, the smart phone may tactilely notify the user and this may be referred to as a “haptic” technique.
The haptic technique in other words refers to a technique which allows the user to feel tactile sense and force in addition to the conventional audio-visual information.
As described above, the haptic technique also refers to a technique which notifies the user through a vibration motor, referred to as an actuator that induces a specific tactile sensation in the user.
For example, in the case in which the user makes a phone call using the smart phone, the user feels the tactile sensation when the user presses a number pad displayed on a keypad of the smart phone. Further, in the case in which a game is running on the smart phone, vibration energy can be outputted to the user when the user is performing a specific act in the game.